The Skylark, The Pineapple, The Hitman, and The Abused
by AvianaSawada1827
Summary: So, what happens when Hibari, Mukuro, And Reborn all like the same person? What happens when this person is Tsuna's childhood friend? And what Happens when this person is being beaten? My first KHR fanfiction so go easy on my summary, please. DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE OC! EVERYTHING ELSE GOES TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS!
1. Chapter 1 and 2

_Chapter One: __**Meeting again?**_

A beating was taking place somewhere in the quiet streets of Sicily, Italy. A young female no older then seventeen was being thoroughly beaten by her own flesh and blood. After ten years of this kind of abuse she just took it silently. And when her father finally stopped her eyes were closed as if she had passed out.

The man's eye went wide in panic his split personality disorder becoming obvious to anyone peering into the alley. "Avia? What happened Avia? Please. Wake up and show Daddy those beautiful eyes." He pleaded. But the young girl remained still on the ground. Horrified at what he had done the man stood and then bolted out of the Alley tears trailing down his face.

Of course unknown to him the female had only been faking it so she could get out of yet another beating. Sitting up hurt her but she knew that she had to get to the closest hospital. Once she was able to get to her feet she stumbled out of the alley a bit cautiously. The only thing that she noticed were the hordes of people watching her in disgust. But that was to be expected she had cast an illusion around herself so all that people saw was a seventeen year old girl, with pitch black hair, unnaturally silver eyes, and caked in mud. The blood would have caught to much attention to her.

Most people avoided the frail girl as she limped in-noticeably. She walked around those who didn't.

With a pained look in her rather expressive eyes she entered the hospital letting her illusion drop. Almost instantly a nurse that was about thirty something came up to her. "Again?" She asked the female who just nodded her head tiredly. She had always come to this hospital so the doctors and nurses always expected her even without any warning. "Well let's get you to your room." The nurse said softly before putting the girl into a wheelchair that seemed to appear out of nowhere. As the nurse pushed her to the elevator the nurse spoke up, "I'm afraid that your room is being used be someone so I hope you don't mind sharing."

The girl just looked at her for a moment before whispering in her soft soprano voice, "I don't see any problems." At that moment the elevator dinged, telling the occupants of the elevator they had stopped. They were at the nineteenth floor. Once the doors opened, the nurse pushed her into the hall that was loud with noise. "I apologize I forgot the room's occupant has visitors." the nurse muttered as they appeared in front of a room that was almost full of people. In a tone that booked no arguments the nurse snapped a quick, "Your in a hospital keep it down." It got instant results everyone inside the room went dead silent before a brown haired boy about the same age as the female in the wheelchair bowed to the nurse. "We are very sorry." He spoke for everyone in the room though it was quite obvious to the girl in the wheelchair that some of them didn't really care.

"Now on to business." The nurse started. That is until she was interrupted by a loud wail. "It hurt, Tsu-nii!" The voice cried bringing attention to a seven year old child in the bed. Instantly the teenager sat up a little straighter in her wheelchair. "Tsu-chan?" She called. Said mentioned male glanced at her before soothing the young child. Once he was quiet and fast asleep he turned to look at her.

"I'm sorry, but have we met before?" That question made the female slump into her chair a sadness seemed to envelope her fragile frame. "Tsu-chan doesn't remember me..." she whispered so low that the only one who heard was the nurse standing behind her in irritation. Even then she had to lean over slightly to hear her.

Faking a smile the female shook her head. "Sorry, I miss took you for another Tsu-chan I know." Before the man had time to say anything the nurse pushed the teen into the room and straight to the bed in front of the seven year old's. "We are out of rooms and so you will have to share." She informed them. After she said that she turned to the teen to help her into the bed.

"The doctor knows your here so he'll be by shortly." The nurse informed her. Then she turned gave the men a warning glare before she left the room.

A silver haired man glared at the female. A dark haired man with a huge smile waved at her energetically. As if knowing who she was. A man with questionably white hair was punching the air in a far off corner. Another man with bluish color shaped into a pineapple smirked at her knowingly. In another corner far away from everyone else was a glaring dark haired youth. And finally the last man who appeared older then all the rest sat calmly in a seat near the window watching the occupants of the room.

"Aviana!" Greeted the dark haired male who smiled widely at her. Tilting her head said girl smiled faintly. "Hello, Yamamoto-san." She greeted softly. There exchange caught the attention of everyone else. "Yamamoto-kun, Do you know her?" The brown haired man asked.

"Of course, Tsuna! She used to go to school back with us in Namimori." He informed them making Tsuna and the silver haired man freeze. "Kufufufu, Avia-chan what happened to you?" questioned the pineapple hair man which Aviana remembered being called Mukuro. "Same thing as always Mu-chan." She answered once again in her soft voice.

"You know her too Mukuro?" Asked Tsuna in surprise. "Kufufu, Of course young Vongola. She used to bring food for us even before we had that fight back in middle school." He answer walking over to sit next to Aviana's bed.

"Dame-Tsuna, meet your Wind Guardian." The older man finally spoke up. Mukuro took Aviana's hand in his own both appeared quite comfortable with each other's presence that questions in Tsuna's head were giving him a headache about the two.

Of course Tsuna, being Tsuna, only registered the words the man said after a few seconds. "Wind Guardian? I thought there were only six guardians and then the sky?" he asked turning his attention from the two guardians to the man by the window. "Usually. But think about it Dame-Tsuna, without the wind none of the elements in the sky would be able to move. Now would they?" The man said as if it was a known fact. And in a way it was.

Back with the new found wind guardian and the male mist guardian, they were talking to each other. "Why do you let him do it?" Mukuro asked. "Because I'm not strong enough to stop him." Aviana answered back honestly. Mukuro growled in obvious displeasure. "He's gonna end up killing you." "I know, Mukuro." Aviana replied with a tired smile. "Then ask for help!" Mukuro snapped uncharacteristically. Once again all attention was back on them. Even the older man, who Mukuro told her was known as Reborn, were watching the two.

"Mukuro, What should Aviana-chan be asking for help for?" Tsuna asked. "She's being severely abused." It was a short response but those who knew her tensed up. Yamamoto stopped smiling, Ryohei froze mid punch, and Gokudera choked on his own spit. "What?!" yelled a surprised sun guardian. "That is not extreme at all!" He continued to yell startling the bed ridden girl.

"It's nothing." Smiled Aviana weakly. Glad that they cared enough about her to be worried. "Nothing my ass." Answered Reborn. He had a gun in his hand. Where he got it, Aviana would never know. (A/N: It's a regular gun. Leon is still on Reborn's hat.) The room got tensed as they felt the murderous aura coming from the hitman. "No one deserves to be abused like that." Snarled the hitman only to calm down when Tsuna, in boss mode, spoke up. "Reborn, have the Varia investigate this matter." He ordered. Reborn smirked and without a word flipped open his phone and started talking into it.

Before anything else could be done though a doctor came in with a needle and some thread for stitches. "You know the drill Aviana." the doctor told her not even glancing in the direction of anyone else. Aviana sighed before removing her shirt. Of course she wore a tank top underneath but that didn't stop Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto from fainting. Hibari had looked away in time, Ryohei had gone back to punching the air his back face her, Reborn was on the phone uncaring, and Mukuro had known what was about to happen.

"Now show me were the deeper wounds are." The doctor ordered. Aviana of course complied and lifted her shirt just enough so that everyone could see the angry looking gash on her right side and the cut that went from her left hip up to her right shoulder.

In a matter of minutes (And the fainting of Ryohei, the leaving of Hibari at quite a fast pace, and a glare thrown at Reborn courtesy of our favorite illusionist.) Aviana was laid back down onto the bed with some pain killers that knocked her out. In her knocked out state she had a dream about the first meeting between her and Tsuna. For they had met when they were only six years old.

Flashback

Aviana was in the park swinging by herself. Her mother was sitting on a bench nearby reading a book. Aviana was watching the children with mild interest but stayed away in fear of a panic attack.

When suddenly a young boy her age fell to the ground having been pushed by someone who was three years older then they were. Aviana not liking how the brown haired boy was being treated rushed to his rescue. She shoved the taller boy with all her might and he fell to the ground. "Pick on someone your on size." She scolded in a child like manner.

The bully glared and was about to push her back until he caught sight of her eyes. "Your a demon!" The boy shouted cruelly before running to his Mom screaming about demons pushing him.

Once the bully was gone Aviana helped the boy to his feet. She dusted the frightened boy off. "Your okay now." She soothed before she smiled brightly at him. "I'm Aviana, but you can call me Ve." She introduced herself enthusiastically. The boy blushed before shyly saying, "I'm Tsunayoshi but you can call me Tsuna."

From that day on the two of them played together. Until Aviana was forced to move away to Italy. But she promised little Tsuna that they would meet again.

Flashback End

Unknown to everyone but Reborn, Who's a mind reader, Tsuna was having a very similar memory. Just seen through his brown orbs.

When Tsuna woke up again the first thing he did was kick Mukuro out of his chair so he could sit next to his childhood friend. "I remember you, Ve-chan." He whispered before he laid his head down on her bed. At that point in time it was way past visiting hours, but because the staff knew that everyone here was part of the mafia they didn't bother to tell them to leave, though they warned them that if they make to much noise they would be escorted of the property until tomorrow. Tsuna was tired. As were the others who either came back into the room or woke up themselves.

Tsuna glanced around at his friends and guardians. "Hibari, Mukuro, I want you two to stay here and watch over Aviana and Lambo." ordered Tsuna before turning to the remaining people in the room. "The rest of us will return home." Of course no one argued with the Vongola Decimo, except Hibari who told him not to boss him around. But even though Hibari protested in his own unique way he still took a seat in Reborn's chair once he stood up to leave with the others. "I'm counting on you two to keep them save and behave yourselves." Tsuna said as he paused at the door before he left.

_Chapter Two: __**Welcome home?**_

When Lambo woke up he nearly cried at the tense atmosphere in the hospital room. But he had to refrain from doing so. For a very angry ex-prefect sat to close to him on one side and across the room a smirking illusionist. Lambo whimpered catching the attention of a once sleeping Aviana.

Aviana looked at the child before she turned her attention to Mukuro. "Mu-chan," she called softly. "Kufufu, Yes Avia-chan?" "Your scaring the child." Aviana scolded. "Kufu it's the skylark's fault." "Mukuro." Aviana warned. "Kufu Sorry." Mukuro answered weakly. "Herbivores." whispered an annoyed Skylark.

Aviana ignored him and smiled at the child. "Hello, there. My name is Aviana. What's yours?" She asked sitting up and moving to stand up out of her bed. "Lambo is Lambo." Sniffed the child. "Well Lambo, it's very nice to meet you." Aviana soothed softly.

Aviana stood from her bed, her knees shaking slightly. But she some how found the strength to walk over and sit on the child's bed. She smiled at him. Lambo watched with teary eyes before he sniffed and launched himself into the arms of the girl once she sat down. "Shh, It's okay." She soothed rubbing his back gently.

Both Mukuro and Hibari watched her. And all they saw was a perfect mother for their own children. Though they glared at each other once they both realized the other had the exact same thought.

Aviana smiled before pushing the button for the nurse. "Your hungry right?" She asked smiling. Lambo nodded before settling into her lap and cuddling into her.

The nurse entered and looked at the two on the bed. "Aviana you should have stayed in your bed." She scolded lightly. "Sorry." Aviana grinned childishly at her. "The child needed comfort. And do you honestly suspect these two men to do it?" She asked pointing to Mukuro and then Hibari. "No, I guess not." The nurse sighed out.

"Now what can I get you?" The nurse asked. "Do you mind bringing in the food please?" Aviana asked settling into Lambo's bed with said child in her lap. "Of course." the nurse answered before she left the room.

Once the nurse left both men came to the bed and peered down at the two sitting on it. Lambo nearly cried at the two dangerous men. He cowered into Aviana's chest. Said mentioned girl glared at each of them in turn. "You two be nice." She warned. It sounded strange in her Soprano voice. But the men enjoyed her voice, it was music to their ears.

"Herbivore, You should go back to your own bed." Hibari ordered. Aviana stared at him for a moment before pouting, Making both men want to kiss her. "But I don't wanna Hibari-san." She complained softly. "Herbivore." Muttered Hibari a very small blush on his face that could be passed off as a trick of the light. Aviana's eyes sparkled pleadingly up at him making him growl before turning around.

"Skylark may I have a word with you?" Asked a smiling yet twitching Mukuro. Hibari smirked at him. "What? To scared to say anything in front of the omnivore?" Hibari taunted.

Aviana blinked. Before giggling softly. "I was promoted." She told the child softly. Lambo just giggled nervously, he knew what would happen if the two were angry enough to fight.

Apparently so did Aviana because she shot a dangerous look at the two males from under he bangs in warning. Of course neither noticed. They were to busy sending daggers at each other with their eyes.


	2. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:**__**I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OC. EVERYTHING ELSE BELONGS TO AKIRA AMANO!**_

**Chapter 3**

Aviana sat on the bed. Lambo in her lab snuggled into her person. Hibari and Mukuro had left to talk outside. She had warned them against talking within the buildings halls. She the two were violent. That and they could easily destroy said building within a matter of seconds.

The girl tilted her head at the sleeping child in silent curiousity. She hadn't even noticed him falling asleep. With a sigh she shifted just enough to get comfortable yet not enough to wake the child. The girl was tired yet she was hungry too. The nurse hadn't arrived yet with the breakfast. And it's been about half an hour already.

As if sensing her impatients a nurse walked in wheeling a cart with good laid out on it. "Sorry, it took so long. We had to prepare a better meal for you guys."

Aviana stared at the woman in confusion. "But I can't afford better food then what I usually get?" she stated. Even though it came out more as a question then anything. "Don't worry about it. It's already all payed for thanks to a Tsunayoshi Sawada." The nurse replied setting a plate on the night stand next to the bed.

"Tsu-Kun?" Aviana whispered to herself.

"In any case you need to eat, Aviana." The nurse scolded her. "Your severely malnourished." At those words said mentioned girl flinched. "I didn't do it on purpose you know." she replied weakly, yet in a "I'll-do-what-you-ask-just-don't-be-angry-at-me." kind of way. "I know." was all the nurse said setting a second plate next to the first on the night stand.

"This is for Lambo when he get's up." The nurse said before she turned and wheeled the cart back out but she paused before she completely left. "Oh. And Aviana. I expect all that food to be gone when I come to collect the plates." I couldn't help it I gaped at the retreating back. She wanted me to eat all the food on the plate? There was enough there for two people!

Aviana sighed before looking down at the child in her arms. 'Lambo? That's his name.' She thought to herself before realizing something. 'Wait, How am I supposed to eat? I can't move my arms without waking, Lambo.' She mentally face palmed.

She sighed as she looked up at the ceiling, her stomach was growling and being angry. It was begging for the food so close, yet there was nothing she could do. Well, unless she wanted a fight on her hands. (AN: She's refering to calling either Hibari or Mukuro. Calling either one to feed her will cause a fight between the two and someone was going to get hurt. Most likely her or Lambo. And when they start a fight she'd go hungry.)

Aviana sighed softly. It was then someone walked into the room. That person was Tsuna. Aviana sighed once more. But this time out of relief. In Tsuna's hands he held a bouquet of purple lilies. He smiled at the two patients before setting the bouquet into a vase by the food.

"How are you feeling?" The brunette asked gently. "I'm hungry." The pale onyx colored girl replied. Her neon blue highlights standing out brightly against her silver eyes. At first Tsuna thought she was kidding. But after a few seconds of staring dumbly at her, he realized that she wasn't joking.

And I'm ending it there. :D Review please.


	3. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: **__**I own nothing but the oc. Everything else belongs to Akira Amano. Besides if I owned it Tsuna would be getting a LOT of attention from his guardians. If you know what I mean. ;D**_

**Chapter 4**

Tsuna sat next too Aviana her plate in his hands, already half gone. He had been feeding her for the past ten minutes and by the look on Aviana's face said she was done. (Though she kept eating because the nurse wanted all the food to be gone.) Silver eyes flashed up to look at warm brown. A smile made it's way onto Aviana's face as she took in her best friends face. She had missed him. Heck, she missed everyone. So, meeting them up in Italy was an amazing surprise. Though, to bad it wasn't under better circumstances. (Meeting at a hospital after two years of being apart? Never a good sign in her book.)

The nurse came in then. Her eyes shining in disappointment as she looked at the plates of food. One only half way gone, the other not even touched. But what did she expect? Aviana didn't eat much in the first place (Less then the average human being.) and Lambo was still sleeping, so, of course the food would still be there when she came to pick up the plates.

Aviana's nurse sighed before taking Aviana's plate from Tsuna. She didn't say anything until she came back into the room two minutes later with Aviana's information on a clipboard. "Avaina we are going to check your temperature and your heart rate. Sawada-Sama please take Lambo to the other bed so he doesn't get in the way of her examination." The nurse ordered sternly. Poor Tsuna gulped on a nervous impulse to grap both of them and run.

At first Tsuna didn't understand why until his mist and cloud Guardians came walking through the door. Both looking unhappy but unhurt. Once they saw him though he instantly realized his intuition had been trying to warn him about the two overly violent people.

However, Tsuna didn't have to say anything or warn them about anything because it was then that Aviana decided she wanted to talk. And who does she decide to talk too? Why, Hibari and Mukuro of(AN: I was typing this and it read Mukuroof. lolz I have no idea why I found that funny but it was.) course!

"Hibari-san? Mu-chan?" The young female asked as Tsuna took Lambo into his arms and over to the other bed. Both men looked over at her a second before shooting eachother glares. They were jealous of eachother but they had come to some sort of agreement between them.

"Avia-chan." Cooed Mukuro softly brushing past the nurse who held onto Aviana's Wrist checking her pulse and keeping count of it. The nurse glared at him before writing something down on the clipboard after she released Aviana's wrist. Aviana smiled at Mukuro before she turned to Hibari. "Hibari-san." Aviana called reaching with one hand for him. Her other one being taken by Mukuro as soon as the nurse released it. Of course it was then that a certain hitman decided to drop by.

Reborn entered through the window. It scared the hell out of Aviana who wasn't used to something of the sort. (I mean really? How did he get up there, they were on the fifth floor of the hospital!) Tsuna just looked exaggerated at his ex-tutor.

"The Varia found the man in his home. They have orders to detain him until ordered otherwise." Reborn was saying as Aviana stretched out on Lambo's bed. Her nurse has given her painkillers, just before the appearance of Reborn, that made her drowsy and sick to her stomach. (Good thing she left a split second before otherwise she might of had a heartattack.) Of course most medicine made Aviana sick to her stomach, but it would pass after five minutes.

Tsuna nodded his head before going deathly silent as he thought of what to do. If he sent Reborn to interigate the man said man would die. If he sent Gokudera the amn would be blown up. If he sent Ryohei the man would go deaf and it would make things harder to get information from him. If he sent Yamamoto, he would think it was a game and wouldn't take it too seriously. If he sent Chrome, Mukuro would follow and the man would be tortured to death by illusions. If he sent Hibari the ex-prefect would get annoyed and "Bite" him to death. Tsuna sighed heavily. He really didn't have any options. He'd have to send Dino (And Romario) to interigate him.

"Reborn have Dino interigate Aviana's father." Aviana flinched once the words left Tsuna's mouth and she paled even more then she already was. But everyone but Tsuna and Lambo noticed. Tsuna because his back was turned and Lambo because he was just waking up.

Mukuro gave Aviana's hand a very gentle squeeze before he glared at Tsuna. "Vongola, I should go." He growled out. Before Tsuna could say anything though Hibari decided to speak up. "Herbivore, Only a carnivore should go." In Hibari sppech that was an equivilant to "I want to teach this herbivore a lesson about disrupting the peace and hurting someone important. So, you better let me go or you'll be the one to pay."

Tsuna was quick. He only answered them with, "He might not be working alone. I want you two to investigate and see if he was being helped by anyone."Of course it wasn't as good as punishing the father himself but their instincts picked up on that if they didn't go through with the investigation then Aviana might very well be in danger. And to Hibari and Mukuro that was a very unsettling thought.

"Reborn will stay here and watch over Aviana and Lambo." Ordered Tsuna as an after thought. That did it. Hibari stalked out of the room in silence, while Mukuro just vanished in a swirl of mist. Taking that as a good sign Tsuna let out a sigh of relief.

"Tsu-kun?" Aviana called drowsily. Tsuna answer was soothing. "Don't worry Vi-chan. I trust Reborn with my life. So he'll protect you when no one is here."

Of course at that moment Reborn seemed to remember something. "Oi, Dame-Tsuna. Is your paperwork done?" At the paling of Tsuna's face, it was obvious that he did not. Tsuna ran out of the room as fast as he could, bullets wizzing past his head. The last thing Aviana remembered before deciding sleep sounded amazing was Tsuna's high pitched scream that hadn't been heard for a very long while since he became a boss. It brought a smile onto the girl's face.

_**Okay that's it for this chapter. Tell me, what do you think? Review, PM me. Whatever works for you guys. Justlet me know what you think.**_


	4. Chapter 5

_**Well here's the next chapter. Thanks to all those that reviewed!**_

When Aviana woke up again it was to Lambo crying. She opened her eyes groggily. "Lambo?" she whispered her voice husky with remnants of sleep. The child jumped from the corner he had cowered in and dashed for the bed-ridden girl. Only to skid to a halt when a bullet hit the ground in front of him.

Aviana turned her head just in time to see Reborn holster his gun. "Idiot, don't just leap onto an injured person." His stated blankly.

The only girl in the room sighed softly but the smile on her face said that she wasn't angry. "Lambo, Come here." she cooed softly. Reborn shot her a disapproving look as the young Bovino ran to her. Aviana just smiled and brought the child up to sit with her.

The child snuggled into her chest making Reborn twitch in annoyance. "Aviana." the warning was clear in the hitman's voice causing both patients to flinch. Silver eyes rose to meet onyx colored ones and a nervous smile on her face. "Reborn-san..." Before she could finish he held up a hand halting the words in the females throat.

"Your not making my job easier, Aviana." The way he said her name was more intimate then she was expecting. Shivering she held Lambo closer to her. Silver eyes were wide as the hitman approached in slow yet sure steps.

Lambo was picked up by the back of his shirt. Reborn tossed the Bovino to the other bed before taking a seat on the edge of Aviana's bed. "Aviana. Go back to sleep." He ordered. "But..." She started only to be cut off with a forceful kiss.

Reborn had leaned into Aviana's smaller frame and kissed her. As the kiss continued he pushed her down onto the bed. "I said go to sleep." He whispered against her lips. When he pulled farther away he saw her face making him smirk. She was beat red. The blush was quite endearing.

Aviana could only nod dumbly before complying. Silver eyes slowly closed. And soon the girl was once more asleep.

Reborn's smirk softened slightly at the sleeping girl before glaring at the Bovino. "One peep out of you and there will be a bullet in your skull." He said pleasantly. Scaring the child.

When a nurse walked in to check on the patients she was surprised to see Lambo cowering in a bed and Aviana was curled up next to Reborn. Said hitman had climbed into Aviana's bed once he was sure that Lambo was going to let Aviana sleep. And the girl had nuzzled into the warmth that had appeared. Of course Reborn himself was quick to get comfy and he too went to sleep.

The nurse just turned around and walked away. Aviana had a guest waiting at the front desk when she returned. It was no one she recognized. But she didn't have the chance to do anything before her own world turned dark.

Lambo's eyes turned to the door as it opened once more. He looked curiously at the man before his eyes widened when a gun was pulled out. "REBORN!" the child shouted in his panic. The man turned the gun to point at Lambo. He was about to pull the trigger when a bullet went through his hand forcing him to drop his gun.

_**Okay, so I'm ending it there. It's sort of a cliffhanger huh? Anyways Review/comment. And I'll try to post another chapter soon.**_


	5. Chapter 6

Aviana's eyes were a glowing blue as she stared at the assassin in surprise. She had just shot someone. Using someone else's gone. That she didn't even know the mentioned person even had until then. She didn't know it but her eyes bled back to their original silver as she started to panic. Reborn had woken up at the familiar sound of a silence gun going off right by his face.

Onyx eyes snapped open and was quick to taken in the event. "Stupid cow call, Tsuna," the hitman demanded his eyes on the dead assassin on the floor. A quiet whimper brought his attention to the petite form next to him, still holding his gun. Strong hands took the gun from Aviana and gently couxed her to close her eyes.

"Aviana, you're okay. Everything's going to be okay." Reborn soothed uncharacteristically, gently rocking the distressed woman.

Silver eyes met onyx before the silver eyes were closed. Whimpered breathes excaped the lips of the teen as she tried to erase what had just happened just now. Lambo was on a cell phone that came from no where and was talking rapidly into it. And as soon as he hung up the Dicplinary committee with Kyoya leading the way stepped into the room. Blue eyes hard he took in the scene before ordering his men to get rid of the corpse and then made his way to squize himself onto the bed next to Aviana, opposite of Reborn.

**AN: Yes, I know it's short but I'm gonna have to end it there. It's late and I still have to walk home from the library before it get's dark. I don't want to be mugged, kidnapped, raped, or shot. So, yeah…..BYE BYE! REVIEW! FAVORITE!**


	6. Chapter 7

Reborn glared at the teen over Aviana's head in utter annoyance. He would have said something if it wasn't for the young female curled into his side. Of course the other dark haired mail just smirked smugly before nuzzling his nose into the back of Aviana'a neck, causing a shiver to wrack her much smaller frame.

Reborn's glare solidified. Gritting his teeth he refrained himself from reaching over and strangling the young teen…..Or shooting him in the head. Whichever came first.

It would be at that moment that Tsuna walked in. His hair messier than usual, he looked like he ran all the way to the hospital. His suit wasn't buttoned up correctly, his tie had been lost, and he only had one shoe on his feet.

"TSU…" Lambo had been about to call for his brother in everything but blood, but was silenced by the looks he received from both Reborn and Kyoya. "Lambo," Tsuna whispered in relief before turning to the trio on the bed. "What the hell are you two doing?" Tsuna demanded in a low whisper conscious of the fact his beloved friend was sleeping.

"Dame-Tsuna, isn't it obvious? I'm comforting her." Reborn stated with a smug smirk, his fedora magically appearing on top of his head, as he tipped his hat down to cover up half his face. That smirk vanished from his face as he turned to shoot another glare at Kyoya. "I don't know why he's there." Reborn stated blandly, even though he DID in fact know, he was trying to make a point.

"I'm not letting a carnivore like you hurt her." Was all Kyoya responded with his arms wrapped tightly enough to hold Aviana to him, pulling her away from Reborn.

Said male glared harshly about to take her back when a mist appeared into the room.

"Kufufufu, I've signed both of them out, Tsunayoshi." Mukuro stated as he strutted over and lifted Aviana straight from both Reborn and Kyoya's arms. She was cradled like that of a child, her head resting on Mukuro's shoulder, her arms crossed over her stomach loosely, and her legs dangling from Mukuro's right arm.

"I'm just gonna take her to the mansion." Was all he said before he disappeared back into the mist with Aviana. Everyone blinked and he was gone. Silence invaded to room, it was tense, so tense in fact that Tsuna swooped over, picked Lambo up, and made his escape out the window. His dying will flames moving farther and farther away until they were no longer visible. Leaving Kyoya and Reborn alone in the room.

Needless to say both of them were banned from the hospital an hour later….Well, what was left of it anyways.

Results of Poll:

All Three: 4

Hibari: 2

Reborn: 2

I won't close the Poll for another two weeks, UNLESS, the results are still the same, then I will allow the poll to stay up for another two weeks. So, if you're gonna vote then do so. That way I know who she's gonna end with.

Anyways, I'm quite happy. This one is longer then chapter six. I want to thank all my reviewers and followers. (I would type all your names but I'm lazy and for that I apologize.) Anyways until next time everyone! Favorite and Follow if you haven't already!


	7. Chapter 8

Aviana woke up about two hours after everyone had returned. Well, everyone that was of any importance, Kyoya, Mukuro, Tsuna, Lambo, Hayato, Takashi, Chrome, Ryohei, Reborn, the Varia, and the rest of the Acrobaleno. They were all gathered near her room when she finally got up, confused and scared.

The Varia had watched as Mukuro brought Aviana in. They were confused (most hid it very well) and so decided to follow them. The Acrobaleno had all been called in by Reborn as a favor.

Of course Mukuro, Kyoya, Reborn, and Tsuna didn't want to go too far from Aviana, and if anyone tried to get them to move that person ended up in a world of pain. (A butler had made that mistake with Reborn. They had tried to get him to go down and eat something, Reborn had originally refused and the Butler persisted until finally Reborn just snapped and tortured him just enough to get the point across.)

Tsuna sat in a chair next to Aviana's bed, Reborn, Kyoya, and Mukuro had all found themselves on the bed with Aviana, and everyone else was scattered about the room. Kyoya was the closest to Aviana as he glared and tried to remain away from the majority of the crowd, while Mukuro gave off immense killing intent to anyone who tried to get to close to what he thought as his. Reborn was letting Aviana use him as a pillow and not a single one of the others interested in said girl could get him to move. Not that they really tried considering if they so much as thought about it they would find themselves at gun point.

Anyways back on target, Aviana woke up two hours to Reborn, Mukuro, And Kyoya all looking down at her. At first she didn't understand why until memories of before came rushing into her mind. With a strangled cry she tried to remove herself from the three men, only to be yanked back into Reborn. His arms tightened in an almost warning way around the female. Instantly the young female froze up. Her silver eyes were wide in fear, Aviana held her breath.

Mukuro didn't like this reaction. (Neither did anyone else for that matter.) With surprisingly gentle hands Mukuro rubbed her back soothingly after making his way to the bed and lounging next to the duo.

Not wanting to feel left out Kyoya crawled in on the other side. His hand rubbed her arm a little to roughly, yet, Aviana never said a word. With all three of them touching her in soothing caresses it worked to sooth her. Soon, Aviana was putty in Reborn's arms. Of course the two Guardians felt it but couldn't quite bring themselves to remove themselves from her.

"Avi," called Tsuna softly in concern. Hearing her nickname she turned to look at her once childhood friend.

"Tsu?" She called back uncertainly. In the background everyone watched the Storm Guardian twitch but say nothing.

Poll results:

All Three: 12

Kyoya: 4

Reborn: 5

Mukuro AND Kyoya: 2

Kyoya AND Reborn: 2

So, All three is winning. I thank every Reviewer and Follower, as well as Favoriters for sticking around so far.

Anyways, I have a request of Nabari No Ou fans. Please, make me a oneshot or story of a Nabari No Ou and Katekyo Hitman Reborn crossover as Tsunayoshi in Miharu's position at the same time as Miharu. Both being Shinrabanshos. I wish you luck and please let me know if you actually do make this for me. Please and thank you.

Another Challenge:

Find me.

I am in the United States in Iowa.

I come to the Library at least three times a week.

If you manage to find me then you can request a oneshot of any pairing from Nabari No Ou, Katekyo Hitman Reborn, or Ghost Hound. I wish you luck in locating me. (In order for you to win this you have to actually walk up to me and interact with me. I will not go up to you.)

If you are wondering about my challenges….well….. Let's just say I'm bored with no friends here where I live. (Just to let you know if you search for me with the intent to harm I carry a pepper spray around with me and I'm not afraid to use it to defend myself.) And it's fairly lonely with really no one to talk to, so, come find me.


	8. Chapter 9

Tsuna smiled down at the captive girl. Yes, he was slightly irritated with his two illusive Guardians and his tutor but he still had a very healthy fear of the trio.

Aviana looked at her old time friend before shifting ever so slightly in the trio's arms in order to find a comfortable position once she noticed that they were not going to be moving any time soon. With a pathetic whine Aviana looked pleadingly at Tsuna, who returned the look with an apologetic one of his own.

Reborn caressed the top of Aviana's head drawing her attention to him. A smirk tugged at Reborn's lips before he looked up at the audience within the room in irritation. "Get out." Was the command that slipped from the hitman. Silence reigned in for a few minutes before there was shuffling as people tried their hardest to get the hell out of there. All accept a select few. Tsuna, who stared at his tutor in defiance, Xanxus, who was just too damn lazy to move, Reborn's fellow Acrobaleno, who mostly stayed out of curiosity, and Hayato, who stayed because his precious tenth had remained seated.

Kyoya looked over his shoulder to glare at everyone remaining, though it didn't affect a single one of them except for Tsuna who flinched but held his ground. With a growl of annoyance he buried his head into Aviana's stomach, said girl spluttered a protest before a well place bite made her stop. (Can you guess who bit her and where he bit her? If you said Kyoya then you would be WRONG.)

Mukuro smirked in satisfaction as he stared down at the mark on Aviana's collarbone. Both Reborn and Kyoya both glared at the bluenet, who's only response was to smirk before he returned to nuzzling Aviana's throat.

Tsuna blushed brightly at the display before he growled protectively. That was HIS friend. That was HIS SISTER. He growled at the three men, drawing the attention of everyone else in the room.

That would be the only warning before Aviana was ripped from their grips, set gently into Fon's arms, and then chaos. Tsuna started a battle of wills between the four of them, successfully destroying the room and the corridor. Everyone not involved just kind of lounged about in an almost uncaring way. (Well, except once again Gokudera who was mentally panicking about his precious Juudaime.)

Aviana looked up at the Chinese man now holding her, her confusion clear in silver eyes. Said mentioned Acrobaleno just kind of smiled before ducking a bullet. He glanced over at the sun Acrobaleno for a moment before carrying the still girl towards the kitchen.

"Are you hungry?" He asked politely as he set her down in an available bar stool. With a shy and hesitant nod as an answer Fon shooed the cooks and other staff from the kitchen so he could get to work on preparing a very healthy meal for someone who wasn't quite healthy enough to eat anything solid. So he worked on a sort of stew and as he worked he kept his attention split between his task and the girl behind him. He was interested to see why everyone was so protective.

And then he saw it. It was brief but still there, the look of defeat and insecurity within those silver eyes before it was covered up by fake courage. "Who are you?" Aviana whispered just loud enough for Fon to hear yet quite enough that he almost missed it.

A friendly smile made its way to Fon's face. "My name is Fon. What would your name happen to be?" he responded politely as he shifts through some spices in the spice cupboard.

"Aviana," was her whispered reply. Turning, Fon looked at the girl in confusion. She was whispering, why was she whispering? And he saw it. The hazy look of an illusion around her throat, his eyes zeroed in on it.

Shifting uncomfortably, Aviana covered her throat with both her hands, hiding it from view. Putting the heat on low Fon walked over and gently pulled the hands from her throat. His dark gaze darkening in concealed rage at the jagged scars crisscrossing across her throat, which was previously hidden by illusions.

An almost pathetic whine escaped the scarred throat as she tried to pry her hands away from Fon's hands. Fon could see it now, why those people upstairs fighting were so protective of her. She was beaten into submission, she was weak and tired. And she was about ready to give up on life.

A fatherly spark flashed through Fon's raging heart and mind. He was about five seconds from joining Tsunayoshi in the battle if it wasn't for the fact that the four came stumbling into the room. All of them worse for wear except for Tsuna who looked almost pleased with himself. But the beating didn't stop any of the three men from sidling up to sit near Aviana.

Tsuna sent them a warning glare to them before he walked up to Fon with a gentle smile on his face. "Is there anything I can do to help?" That snapped Fon out of his daze, he had been staring at Aviana's throat that was now covered back up with an illusion. "Ah, would you mind dicing up some potatoes?" He asked politely yet distractedly. He was trying to figure out why none of the three men at the bar had noticed the illusion. Or why Tsunayoshi hadn't sensed it either. It was a bit odd to him since all four of them seemed so in toon with her.

"n..on….FON!" Tsuna's voice made it into his thought process bringing him back to the present. With a puzzled look he looked down at Tsuna. "Huh?" was his intelligent reply. Tsunayoshi rolled his eyes good naturedly before he pointed at the cut up potatoes. "Is this enough?" Blinking Fon nodded his head once it clicked what was being asked of him.

Poll Results:

All three: 11

Kyoya: 5

Reborn: 6

Mukuro: 0

Kyoya and Reborn: 2

Kyoya and Mukuro: 2

Mukuro and Reborn: 0

Alright, thanks to all my reviewers, followers, and favoriters. I tried to make it a bit longer than usual, so how'd I do? Anyways continue to follow along and if you haven't reviewed, followed, favorited, or voted then I request you do so.

I bid you guys happy hunting. Bye!


End file.
